The Rain
by The Wolf of Were
Summary: On Pause until mid June. After Harry’s fifth year, he’s just spiraling downwards. He needs help, but where does one “mother-hen” owl turn to? No slash.
1. The Rain

Title: Rain

Author: Jillian Knight (The Wolf of Were)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: After Harry's fifth year, he's just spiraling downwards. He needs help, but where does one "mother-hen" owl turn to? No slash.

Rain finally came to Little Whinging. The draught that had destroyed most of the flora and fauna was replaced with tremendous rain fall that completely destroyed the recovering plants; but as the old saying goes, "When it rains, it pours." The streets were full of water and all the homes had their televisions turned on, waiting for any news on the weather.

The denizens of Privet Drive, especially the household of Number Four, were ending their gray, dreary, rainy day with dinner. In this particular home, Mrs. Dursely, the matriarch of the house, was laying out a large warm chicken in front of her husband and only son.

There was one element missing from this picturesque family scene. Harry Potter, Mrs. Dursley's nephew, was upstairs locked in his bedroom. The soon-to-be sixteen year old was asleep at the moment; in fact, the poor boy had just about always been sleeping ever since he had returned from his secondary school.

Harry's lone, small window was propped open, sending the soothing sound of the rain into the room, but it also served another purpose as well. Hedwig, Harry's snowy owl, sometimes flew through the open way when she discerned the rain would not downpour hard upon the bird.

The resident of the room rolled over onto his side, his ratty blanket exposing his flush, heated skin. He gently opened his glowing, emerald-green eyes timidly, almost as though the dark shadows of the dreary room pained them.

His room was absolutely quiet, the only exception being the steady beat of rain and the sounds of his aunt's family inhaling down their dinner. However, Harry did not seem to mind not being called down for dinner; he was not hungry anyways.

Pushing back the pain in his head and semi-forgetting about it, Harry sat up and stretched weakly like a kitten. The pale boy drew his knees up, wrapping his pale ashen arms around his legs, and leaned up against the peeling wall. Hedwig hooted from her spot on her perch, peering down warmly at the boy.

Harry lifted his thin hand up call Hedwig over, causing his legs to slide and lean against the wall. The large owl landed silently, but gently beside Harry. One could tell the animal was concerned just by looking into its eyes. The boy weakly lifted his hand and gently brushed the owl's feathers along her neck.

The rain was a low drizzle now, its sound measuring the low throb in Harry's head. The source of the throb was not in Harry's unusual scar, but in his head itself. Harry only stayed awake for a few more minutes; his fever and sick disposition causing him to fall quickly into a fevered sleep up against the wall.

Hedwig hooted lowly as she watched her master sleep. Her master had began a letter the night before while he was laying in bed, but now it was tossed onto the ground sometimes during the night.

The large predator hopped gently off the bed and landed onto the floor right next to the letter. Her bright yellow eyes eyed the parchment paper. Hedwig knew what he letters said. All birds, even the dumbest of diricawls, knew how to read. They had too, since their main services to humans were either singing, eating, or delivering messages.

Hedwig also took pride in the fact that she was an extremely intelligent owl. Even if she carried the forgot letter to her master's protector, it would not matter. Water, especially the hard rain outside, would destroy the delicate parchment. But, the owl looked up at her master's pale, outstretched hand, Hedwig knew that if she brought something her master needed, the protector would come to save her master.

Hedwig could tell her master was hurting. She could tell that he was sick. Hedwig hopped back up onto the bed and looked down at the hand of her master. The owl knew that her master needed that...

Hedwig did feel bad about hurting her master; but something had to be done. She eyed her master's sleeping form. She liked this human; he had always treated her with great care and love. Her boy was in pain, and she did not like that. The owl hooted softly, letting the concern of what she felt become vocal.

With great care, precision, and love, Hedwig bent her body down over her boy's hand. She gently nipped the back of the thumb. The brightness of the dark blood against the pale skin was almost terrifying. She drew some of the blood into her beak and began preening the white downy feathers on her stomach. She drew a little more blood into her mouth and continued preening the blood into her feathers.

Her boy barely moved when she nipped him. Her boy just laid there, head up against the wall, breathing raggedly. Her boy, Phoenix, good thing Hedwig was already snow white; she was only six years old! The predator was sure that if she was any other colour, she would have been already graying!

Dipping her beak into the nip for the seventh time now, Hedwig looked down at her work. Even though she was colour-blind, the owl could tell the stark difference between the usual white, vibrant feathers and the blackish splotches on her stomach.

The dark blood was preened skillfully through her feathers perfectly, her boy's protector would have to blind not to see this, nor would the rain wash this off fully. The owl knew two months ago that something had happened to her boy. He had later whispered everything to her. Her boy's last protector (whom Hedwig always thought was a bit off because of the tropical birds he hung around with) loved her boy---he was crazy, but the snowy owl knew he was alright (just not fully in the head).

Her boy's new protector, someone Hedwig had officially appointed mentally a month ago, loved him as well. The owl liked him, he was not as crazy as the last protector of her boy. He had come to the aid of her boy, she supposed the human could take care of her boy. Sometimes Hedwig wished (as many owls do during their long days in the owlery) that her boy was an owlet, then she could take much better care of him if he was!

The ran had taken a little break before opening back up its clouds now. Casting one look to the hand to check if the blood was hardening over the cut and another to her boy's flushed sick face, Hedwig quietly flew out the window.

Hedwig knew she had to hurry, the place she was going to took over an hour to get their. She would have to keep her front down from the rain, just in case, and avoid any quick rain showers.

Hedwig quickly began picking up speed as she flew into the night sky. Keeping the blood on her was easy; blood was hard to wash off. She had to hurry, the large white owl always like to be in the room when Harry woke up from his long sleeps.

Author's Note: Well, I've been thinking up a good story for awhile now. Harry's not going to speak much in this story, but whatever. I've been waiting for a really good parenting story for awhile now, thinking someone out there will do it, but it seems that fate has chosen me as the author. I've got this thing mostly mentally planned, this story will go on for awhile, continuing up in to Harry's sixth year for sure. I'm not sure how quickly I'll be updating, since I'm writing the drafts down during school when I have free time. I'll try at my least to post once a week, so there's my fanfiction promise! Please review and tell me what you think---or even suggest something; I really enjoy getting the posts.

Love, 

Jilly (Wolfy)

P.S.: Please Review! 


	2. The Protector

Title: Rain

Author: Jillian Knight (The Wolf of Were)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: After Harry's fifth year, he's just spiraling downwards. He needs help, but where does one "mother-hen" owl turn to? No slash.

Reaching her destination fifteen minutes before her estimated time, Hedwig was quite pleased with herself. She flew though an old open window and looked around the vacant room. She landed on the back of a chair and waited. The owl needed to find her boy's protector quickly so she would not have to bother with all those strange other people. She wanted the protector, and by Phoenix, that was the only person she would accept. 

Waiting in the large room was not a good idea, Hedwig did not like the idea of all those strange humans she did not know waking up her boy and taking him off in the middle of the night, like they did last year. One person was quite enough to fetch her boy, especially when he was ill.

Gracefully, similar to a swan, Hedwig flew back out the window and into the dark, drizzly night. She began her flight to the backside of the huge building where the sleeping quarters were. Pulling the memories of coming to and from this place forward in her mind, the large snowy owl instinctively knew that the fourth window to the left was the entrance to the room where the protector slept.

And there the protector was, sitting at his desk engrossed over the last letter she had brought him a week ago. Graying strands of hair fell over his face, causing Remus Lupin to look even older than he actually was. Harry was usually never late with his letters. The boy knew that the Order had requested him send letters ever so often. He did comply with this, sending a letter three days of each other. Hedwig knew that her boy was over a week late with a letter, and that the last two letters her boy had written had been short and seemed more apathetic.

Hating the feeling of being ignored by the man so long, she hooted from her spot on the owl perch that stood beside the desk. The young werewolf flinched slightly in his seat at the surprise, and looked up at the source of the noise.

"Hedwig," he breathed, "you startled me there, girl. I was beginning to become worried that Harry was—" the man stopped mid-sentence, his eyes locked on Hedwig's once white breasts. He lifted his hand; his mouth still opened in complete shock, and lightly fingered the drying blood on the owl.

Hedwig turned towards the window and hooted. When the werewolf did nothing except stare at the bird and fumble around with something in his desk drawer, Hedwig lifted her wings and began flying towards the window.

"No! Don't leave yet," Remus said quickly, the owl stopped on the windowsill and looked at her boy's protector questionably. The werewolf paused for a moment, his eyes locked with the owl's eyes. "Did a wizard to that—" The man spoke quietly, pointing at the drying blood.

Hedwig turned her head, citing 'no.' She watched as the man took a great sign of relief.

"I'll get him myself then, Hedwig," Remus stated, while patting his robe pocket. The large owl swooped off the window and landed on the man's arm. She showed her appreciation by hooting in a way that sounded much like a song. "Whatever's going down there at the Dursley's must be horrible; stay here and give yourself a bath. Merlin knows how upset Harry will be if he thinks you're hurt." With a flick of his wand, a small basin of water appeared for Hedwig to bathe in.

Hedwig watched as the protector pulled out a silvery cloth (like the one her boy sometimes used) and a yellow rubber ducky that her placed quickly into his other pocket. He turned to his desk and quickly wrote and sealed a letter.

"I'll be going now, and once you get done cleaning off, take this letter to Madam Pomfrey." Hedwig's eyes lit up, she knew this woman. She was the only one that had ever taken care of Harry. The owl hooted in appliance. Hedwig liked that woman, always fussed over her boy like the way she wanted to, but the woman never ignored her other owlets.

Quickly, not to upset her boy's protector, she began preening her bloodied feathers with the water. He smiled weakly at her, and with a swish of his cloak, the man had vanished.

He appeared again, only seconds later, right in front of Number Four. The sky was pitch black now, the stars shinning like little pinpricks in the night sky.

With a whisper and a flick of his wand, the front door cracked open, and the werewolf entered the house silently. Scanning around the house, Remus knew that the Dursleys would not be a problem, Mr. and Mrs. Dursleys were already ready for bed, and their son was in his room watching television. Using the same spell that opened the first door, the werewolf opened the small cupboard under the stairs.

"Typical," he whispered. The wizard had a feeling Dursley would try this stunt again. Harry's belongings were once again shoved in this small place. The stupid muggles were always doing something to hinder the poor boy. The huge truck that filled the cupboard suddenly began to shrink to the size of a small acubus. He pocketed the item and moved up the stairs to get Harry.

Harry was still in the same position sleeping as when Hedwig had left him, the only difference being that that his sleeping head was laying on his knees. Remus sat down on the bed beside Harry and looked the boy over for any obvious injuries. The werewolf was extremely relieved that Harry was not injured; he would personally wake up Dursley and give him the talk that the wolf inside him wanted to give him when Remus had seen him earlier that month.

Remus could not sense any other magic besides Harry and himself. "Harry, Harry, come on Harry; it's time to wake up." The werewolf whispered gently. Placing a hand on the teenager's shoulder to wake him, Remus could feel the heat emitting from the sick boy.

All Harry did, if he truly did anything when Remus touched him, was let out a weak moan and leaned into the werewolf's touch. It was only then that Remus was fully aware of the tremors running through Harry's body.

Before he would forgot, Remus quickly shrunk Hedwig's cage, levitated it to him, and placed it in the same pocket where the truck was. Harry was now leaning against Remus' shoulder, looking half his own age. 

Remus wrapped a forgotten blanket around the sick boy. Shifting his weight, Remus gently placed his arms behind the boy's back and under his knees and lifted him carefully into his lap. Harry did not weigh much, which concerned the werewolf even more.

Looking down at the child's vulnerable position, Remus' eyes softened at the sight of Harry. The boy's eyes were rimmed red, by products of tears and sickness, and his face was unnaturally pale, even more accentuated by his black hair. The werewolf smiled down as Harry moved closer into his side. The adult wizard could tell that the younger one was starved, physically, mentally, and emotionally.

It was getting late, the clock beside Harry's bed read was two hours fast, but Remus knew the time. Remus sighed and slipped Harry's glasses into his tattered robe pocket and slowly stood.

Remus heard Harry mumble something, but paid no attention. Harry was running a high fever, and with high fevers, sometimes the ill would make delusional comments and sometimes go into delusional fits. 

The werewolf slowly made his way out of the normal, boring house, and into the dark, rainy street. He stopped and pulled out the rubber ducky that he had brought with him from Number 12, Grimmuald Place. It was tricky, balancing the sick boy in his arms, and getting out the rubber ducky.

With a blink of an eye, Remus and Harry was gone. The portkey took them back to Number Twelve right into Remus' bedroom.

He laid Harry onto his bed. Hedwig was gone, he knew that she had hurried. He moved quickly into the bathroom, picking up the basin bowl along the way. Grabbing a towel from the linen closet, Remus spelled it wet and set it to cool temperature. 

Remus paused at the doorway into the main room of his bedroom, he noticed the movements Harry had made. When he had originally laid Harry down, it had been on his back. Now the boy laid on his stomach, curled up in a small position. The blanket was thrown off him, and was laying on the floor by the bed. 

Stripping Harry of his ratty shirt and baggy pants and letting him lay their in his tattered boxers, the werewolf began formally checking the boy over before Poppy came.

Like as he first checked at Number Four, Harry was not injured. But, that did not hide the fact that he was sick. 

"Harry, Harry, wake up now," Remus said as he turned the boy over. Harry let out a little groan, and turned back towards the bed, tucking his head down.

Remus lifted Harry from the bed and onto his lap, and began wiping Harry's face and neck with the cloth. Slowly two green eyes opened. They closed quickly, and the werewolf used his wand to sent the lights to a lower level of brightness.

"Moony?"

Author's Note: Well, this chapter was definitely harder to write that the first. I'm so sorry that took so long, but at the last minute, I had to change it! You see, I had originally planed that if no one figured out that Remus was the one that Hedwig went to in help, I was going to make it sound like Dumbledore, or one of the other older characters was going to fetch Harry. But luckily to Ohio Grl-HP Fan, I decided to put Remus in from the beginning of the chapter! And good think too, this chapter would have been really weird and confusing... trust me, I had one of my friends read it during American History and he beta-ed it for me. Thanks to all that reviewed, and please send more! I did so bad this week, I already broke my fanfiction promise... But, please forgive me, I'll try harder! See if you can guys can guess what'll happen next! 

Love, 

Jilly (Wolfy)

P.S.: Please Review! 


	3. The Child

Title: Rain

Author: Jillian Knight (The Wolf of Were)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: After Harry's fifth year, he's just spiraling downwards. He needs help, but where does one "mother-hen" owl turn to? No slash.

Remus blinked. Harry had never called him by his childhood name before. "Yes, Harry, it's me, Rem-Moony. It's Moony," he answered gently, wiping the washcloth across the boy's forehead.

Harry's sick eyes brightened, and a small, feeble smile appeared. The younger wizard did not say a word, did not protest as Remus took care of him. He just sat their on Remus' lap, looking up at the werewolf as if though the older wizard was the first person the boy had seen in ages.

"Moony?" Harry asked again hoarsely.

"What is it, Harry?" Remus whispered gently, a concerned look was etched across his face as he laid the boy back on the bed and tucked him under the linens. When Harry did not respond, Remus moved onto the bed and sat by the sick boy. Remus gently began to stroke Harry's still head, reminding himself of the many times his own mother had taken care of the werewolf when he was ill. 

The response was instantaneous, and it knocked Remus out of stupor. The sick child curled up on his side and tucked his chin down into the sheets. It was a pitiful sight. Harry was so sick, and Remus did not know where Hedwig was on her task. Sighing to himself, Remus knew that he should of fetched Dumbledore and the rest of the Order as soon as he had seen the owl, and even more so when he had arrived back at Headquarters' with Harry. It would have taken mere minutes, flooing over to Dumbledore's office or informing Mad-Eye, but Remus' main concern was Harry. All he wanted was Madame Pomfrey, and in Remus' opinion, Harry needed medical attention quickly. It was something inside him-probably the wolf-that told him to commit the anomaly.

All the werewolf could do was wait in the room with the sick child; Remus did not want to risk going out of the bedroom. Mad-Eye could smell a conspiracy a quidditch pitch away. Molly would murder him if she found out he had retrieved the boy and had not told her. 

"Your life should had been better," Remus told the sleeping child as he gently brushed the boy's wild raven fringe with his fingers. Locks on a child's door, bars on his windows, what other maltreatments did he miss? Those muggles were not even trying to hide their distain from the child.

"Such blatant hatred, where you ever able to heal? Or, are your wounds where we can't see them, and never had a chance to heal." Remus whispered, bending down to kiss the top of Harry's head.

A knock on the door aroused the adult from his musings. It was either Poppy... or someone else. Remus just hoped to Merlin it was not Molly.

Calling the person inside, Remus stood and moved towards the door to greet whoever was on the other side. In sauntered Madame Pomfrey, carrying a large medicine bag.

"Remus, what's wrong? By your letter I thought you had some more complications after the transformation, so I brought extra potions, didn't know what I was going to have to deal with. Remus Julius Lupin! You shouldn't be out of bed, go on! Get back in it!" She spoke quickly, shooing the werewolf towards the bed. 

"Please shut the door, Poppy." The mediwitch complied unquestionably and Remus continued, "The visit's not for me. It's for Harry."

"Harry?" For a moment the old witch looked confused, but when she looked towards the bed, she knew exactly who Remus was speaking of. "Harry Potter! Remus, why did you fetch him! Dumbledore will have your pelt on a silver platter!" She said quickly, setting her bag down on the bedside table. Remus winced, Dumbledore would be very upset that Remus deliberately disobeyed him when the old wizard found out.

"My goodness, the poor dear's burning up! Remus, how in Merlin's name did you know he was ill?" She asked, placing her hands behind the boy's neck to check his temperature.

"Hedwig, she came to me earlier today covered in blood. I thought the worse. Poppy, he was locked in his bedroom! Those muggles he lives with did that to last year when we picked him up!" By this time, Poppy was a pale, ashen colour.

"They did what?" She whispered dangerously. All the professors knew that Poppy was very motherly of the students who visit the infirmary the most, especially when their visits were of their own cause.

"They locked a sick child in his bedroom. He probably hasn't been let out for days! Harry's probably got pneumonia!"

Poppy smiled grimly. "Well, Remus, I don't think he has pneumonia, but I am not that sure what he has. I'm going to give him a pepperup potion for the fever. If what you say is true and what I have seen off Harry's body, this is child abuse. Dumbledore's got no right, Headmaster or not, to send a child back to those muggles if he knows about this, and if I find out that Albus knows about this, I will not stand for it. Expect me back tomorrow. Give the poor child a bath and let him sleep. 

No one, I repeat, no one is aloud in this room until I find out what is the nature of Harry's affliction. Do not leave this bedroom, the both of you are quarantine until is say you are not. I will, for Harry's sake, tell Alastor and Dumbledore that you are ill, and only a house elf is aloud entrance. Goodnight, Remus."

Remus nodded a quick agreement, and the witch turned on her heel and exited the room, leaving only one small potion on the desk. 

The werewolf turned towards the sleeping boy and gently flattened his hair fondly. "Well, Harry, it's just the two of us again. Why don't we go ahead and give you that bath." 

Remus pocketed the pepperup potion and gently turned the boy over onto his back. Ragged breathing, tremors running through his thin body, high fevers, Harry's list of health complications were long, and all the causes were unknown. The fever, the werewolf could understand. Fevers and stress were a common duo in wizarding children.

For someone who was nearing his sixteenth year, Harry was quite light. Remus lifted the sick child with ease, and with the same ease, Harry buried himself into the werewolf's front robes. Whatever Harry had been afflicted with, it was making Harry act very unlike the Harry he had once known, but, then again, Harry was always changing.

When Remus had fist saw Harry three years ago, the adult wizard had seen a meek child that had such a great determination, and the second time the werewolf had seen the child all alone. That whole summer, Remus had seen the anger, the bitterness, and the absolute seclusion that Harry had sent up around himself. The boy had seen too much, and it had curse him and the ones Harry had loved the most. When Sirius had fallen; Harry's hope had fallen with him.

So, was this the problem? Had Harry lost hope and just stopped functioning? Was this a starved child's last attempt for a new hope, for a childhood never attained, or perhaps for love?

Remus stripped Harry of his boxers and sat him up in the bathtub. Remus could not help but think how small the boy was. He had always been. The werewolf magically adjusted the water's temperature and sat on the edge of the tub, supporting Harry so he would not drown.

There were many times during Harry's infancy when Remus had bathed Harry while Lily would take a much needed nap. It was quite funny to know that in fact, Harry was not the one that had given his mother the problem. He was a good, quiet baby. It was more of his godfather and father who needed the babysitting around the house than the baby did. When Harry would cry, no one would know. He would only give tears as a sign of discomfort.

When the tub's water reached Harry's stomach, Remus shut the taps off and transfigured an extra washcloth into a cup. Remus noticed small movements from Harry as he filled the cup with tub water and began bathing the boy. The boy was either feigning sleep or he was just awaking. When the eyes slowly opened, Remus assumed the second choice.

The boy blinked owlishly before laying his head sideways on Remus' thigh.

"Moony?" Harry's voice was that of a child's cry, scared and small. By now Remus was quite sure that the only word Harry could say anymore was 'Moony.'

Harry was getting restless in the bathtub. Remus opted instead of washing Harry's hair normally, the werewolf just used a simple cleansing spell. It took less time, and Harry did not seem to mind the magic. 

Ever since Harry had awoken in mid-bath, he had kept his head down on Remus' thigh and on hand clutching the robe near Remus' knee. The child weakly protested any little thing if it called for Remus to move him. So, Remus decided to let Harry sit in the warm bath until he feel back asleep.

The werewolf could wait, and so could the water¾it was magically heated. 

Remus idly ran his fingers through Harry's hair. Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus had a bad habit during Harry's first years of doing that deed when they were deep in thought. It was probably the reason why Harry's hair was like it was today. 

Dumbledore was going to want a very good explanation on why Harry was here at Grimmauld Place, and Remus had no idea how to start explaining his reason. When he felt Harry tense up again, Remus was sure he had heard a small sniffling sound. Gently, the werewolf picked up the child out of the still warm water and wrapped him in a magical towel.

Adverting his eyes from Remus', Harry buried his face into the werewolf's shoulder. The trembling that had subsided in sleep and in the bath were back in full force. 

Remus took Harry back into the bedroom and laid him down on the bed while he removed the spells on Harry's belongings, changing them back to their original size. He returned to his bedside vigilante with sleepwear and some undergarments for the child.

He quickly helped dress Harry, gave him the potion, and toweled the boy's hair dry. Remus did not say a word during the process, neither did Harry, but when Remus was not watching him, the werewolf could feel Harry's eyes watching him.

The silence was unnatural. Soon, Remus found himself talking to the laying form of Harry, even though the boy did not talk to him. He wanted the noises that he usually heard from Harry be made, the facial expressions used, anything at all.

But, Harry just laid there, looking up at Remus as though he had never seen anything like him before. It was all child-like. His voice that had held a soft, newly forming baritone sound was gone, replaced with something, or someone, Remus had never met. It was so innocent that it actually began creating worry inside him. Harry's eyes were softer now, the emerald green glow brighter, but at the same time dark with some mysterious secret. His body reacted in a way that Remus had never seen the boy use. The Harry he knew did not like to be touched, did not like any parental emotions displayed upon him when not needed, and did not like people to think he was a child, and this Harry wanted it all. 

It pained Remus to think that this was happening to Harry now; all this pain and anguish was just thrown upon him. Dumbledore had told him all of the Prophecy after Sirius had fallen. Sirius had told him much about it, but had left out parts because he had forgotten some of it during his stay in Azkaban.

Harry was still awake, looking at Remus' face. When Remus tried to look him in the eye, Harry looked away. The werewolf was getting tired of this little game, and all the rest of them that Harry played. Something in the back of his mind told him off for the thought. Playing a little game? Harry did not play games, except for quidditch. Remus found it quiet odd and perturbing that his conscience sounded a bit like Sirius.

Author's Note: I take my first sentence of last chapter's author's notes back. This chapter was much harder, and I don't think I portrayed this chapter in the way I wanted too. But, alas, I've got a headache and I don't want to redo it again. Urgh. Just something in this chapter just didn't flow right to me... but I'm.. so.. tired.. But, on better note, I was so happy that I got all those reviews! My friends called me up on the phone on the next day and I was absolutely giddy by all the people who said they like it. I just hope I didn't turned you guys off with a crappy chapter... Please forgive me! Just really bad week. 

I think I've got a good idea of character on Madame Pomfrey and Remus. Please folks, I know Harry seemed so freaking weird, but all will explained in the next one or two... or three... chapters. Tell me what you think, but please don't send me a review just telling me I made some little spelling error like typing "to" instead of "too" or just some little typing misspell (unless it gets so bad that you look at this and think "Did she have some epileptic fit?"). Big things, like cannon important information (If I misspelled cannon names and places tell me!), tell me! Anyways, I have to type this up at night, and right now it's 11:27 pm and I'm typing up this a/n. So, I'm used to late nights, and very early mornings. I have to get up at 5:30 in the morning to go to school at 7:00 just because my momma won't let me drive to school. It's a horrible, horrible injustice. Probably like this last chapter. Tell me what you think and give me some hints what you folks want to read about! Do me a favour and make me really happy when I get home from school tomorrow! Please... 

Love, 

Jilly (Wolfy)

P.S.: Please Review! 


	4. The Love

Title: Rain

Author: Jillian Knight (The Wolf of Were)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: After Harry's fifth year, he's just spiraling downwards. He needs help, but where does one "mother-hen" owl turn to? No slash.

"Whatever state he's in, he's in a bad one."

The rain fell softly on the windows, making the pitter-patter sound like an overtone around the room. One window was creaked open for the occasional owl, and that window as spelled so the rain would not enter the dry room. Even though the sky outside was gray and drizzly, it was well past midday. 

"You still have no idea?"

"Unfortunately, but it is apparent that this is not any muggle disease. Pepperup potion proved that."

"What I'm most concerned for is the fever."

"He's young, Remus. The poor dear probably burnt himself out on studying for the O.W.L.S. Stress and an improper sleeping habit probably caused this state."

"That will not be a liable reason for Albus."

"It is if I tell him."

"What if he sends Harry back to the Dursleys, Poppy?"

"He won't."

"He won't?"

"No, of course not, dear. As of last night, the Head Mediwitch at Hogwarts took up a suspected child abuse case and placed the child in a more competent care. Dumbledore would be breaking many laws both wizard and muggle."

Remus laughed quietly. "You sound like you have a personal vendetta against the man."

"Harry has been one of the few students that has somehow spend a long stay in my wing every year. I haven't had a student stay so much with me since you, Remus. Harry is a delicate person. Harry needs to heal for once. I'm sure that if he grew up in a background that supported him emotionally, then Harry would not be as independent as he is now."

"I am correct in my assumption that Harry will be staying with me?"

"Of course, he's only responded to you."

"What about the rest of the Order?"

"The rest of the Order can stuff it. Harry need's his rest, I'm keeping him on quarantine until he gets it. What the Order doesn't know about Harry's health won't hurt them." 

Remus quietly nodded his thanks. Poppy could be scary when she wanted to be. 

"Well, I must be going now. I'm expecting a new shipment of linens for the beds. Chizpurfles infested them last week after Peeves poured all of my potions in the linen closet."

She bent down and smoothed Harry's hair gently for a goodbye to the sleeping child.

"Good day, Poppy. Hopefully. you will not have to challenge any rogue ones. " Remus said as he rose and bid her farewell. She laughed, and bid him goodbye also.

"G'day, Remus. Owl me if any changes occur in Harry's condition."

Remus agreed as he escorted the witch out of his bedroom.

Last night had been interesting after he had settled Harry in the bed. He had woken Remus four times during the night. The first three were nightmare induced, and the last awakening was earlier in the morning when Harry had awoken and laid back down close to Remus.

The bed creaked. Remus turned and watched it from the doorway. Harry slept like Sirius did. Curled up, face down, and moved only when nightmares afflicted. The werewolf made his way back towards the bed and sat down by Harry. 

"Harry," Remus began as he gently laid a hand on the boy's shoulder to roll the child over. Two green eyes popped open, and Remus carefully helped Harry sit up before the boy decided that he was going to go back to sleep. 

Remus bent his head down lower to Harry's eyelevel before addressing the child again. "Do you want something to eat? I have some soup with a warming spell on it for you."

Harry shyly shook his head and looked away from Remus. Thin pale hands covered his mouth when he looked away. 

"Are you sure? It's creamy stilton." Remus asked gently. The long black fringe of Harry's swished when he shook his head again. "Harry, you need to eat something. Just a few bites then?"

When Harry didn't answer, Remus gently pulled the boy into his lap and wrapped his arms securely around Harry's chest. "Did you know that you slept all day?" He began quietly, letting Harry lay his head on his shoulder. "You missed Madame Pomfrey. She's really worried about you." 

Harry pressed his head into Remus' shoulder. "You need to eat," Remus reminded him once again. Harry fever was a low-grade, just a degree and a few points over the normal temperature. Remus knew that Harry could risk eating the food with a high chance of him not vomiting it all back up.

Remus lifted the boy off his lap and deposited him onto the bed beside him. Harry pulled his knees up towards his chest as he tucked his head and hands down. The werewolf sighed, Harry was going to be as obstinate as he was last night.

Harry was still dressed in his large pajamas. To be honest, the boy looked like a child playing in his father's clothes. One shoulder was exposed and the graying fabric was worn down to almost threads. 

The werewolf gently forced Harry's legs down and under the eiderdown. He then moved Harry's hands away from his mouth and placed them on the boy's lap. The boy was shaking again. Remus quickly petted the boy's head soothingly, trying to displace any mistrust. 

Reaching over onto the nightstand, Remus picked up the bed-tray with the steaming bowl of soup on it. He placed its legs on each side of Harry's thighs and quickly took the spoon and placed it in the child's hand. When Harry did not respond to the food, the adult wizard took the spoon back and lifted Harry's head up. 

This was going to be just like watching Lily trying to give Harry a colic-be-gone potion fifteen years ago. Lily had given the toddler the potion in little half-filled spoonfuls, just as Remus did now. The only difference was that back then, Lily had known what was wrong with Harry, and now, Remus had no idea what was wrong with Harry. 

Wizarding colic was the first sign that little Harry would be a wizard; James had owled all his friends about how his baby was going to be the greatest Quidditch player in the world, and that this premature sign of future magical abilities would change the world. The owl had only been a father's boasting over his first-born, but Harry did soon prove his father's jesting prophecy.

And Harry just sat there, letting Remus feed him and letting Remus ask him meaningless questions. The werewolf knew that Harry would not say anything. Not now, not after last night. Not after the nightmares.

It came to Remus that Harry was always embarrassed over something he could not help. The whole fiasco of last year and Harry's dreams proved that. 

Turning his head and in place on the bed, Harry was once again face first in warm blankets. Remus sighed as charmed the bowl magically whisked away to the kitchen downstairs. The boy did not even sip half the bowl down.

Suddenly, Harry shot up out of the covers and reeled back. His limbs were shaking and when Remus opened his arms to consol the child, Harry all but jumped in them. 

Like last night, Remus found himself talking. It did not matter of what, not to Harry, not to Remus. Harry sat there, being held and rocked. Minutes quickly turned into hours, and Remus still held the child. 

The gray afternoon turned quickly into a dark night, and Remus was still entertaining the sick child with stories. Harry had fallen asleep thirty minutes ago, and the noises around the room slowly died down to just the small rhythmic breathings of a sleeping child. He stared at the clock for a few minutes, it was after eight o'clock. 

If he was out of his rooms, Remus would be eating dinner with various Order members and the Weasleys. He was getting hungry, but he decided he would wait an hour before laying Harry back down in the bed to go call him something up.

Dumbledore would have to know about all this, the Weasleys would take the child on Dumbledore's orders, and Remus would be in the dark about Harry's wellbeing. This was the order of things in life when you were a werewolf, just another thing Remus could not help with. 

He patted Harry's head fondly and laid his head on top of it. James and Sirius had always spoke of going against the rules, going against authority. Remus had only believed it during his carefree days of school, but now, the werewolf decided to pick up a new maxim. He could only promise the child what should have been given him along time ago. 

"When you were born, Harry, you were the first of a new generation of my Pack. You were so little and so new. You'll never know how many people's lives you impacted that day when you were born and how many people loved you from the moment they saw you. You were my future as well, a new hope for me. The first thing I thought when I saw you was 'My pup.' You are my child when I never can have one. 

"I want... I want to make it up to you, I want you to forget all about those people who raised you. You should have been raised by me. I couldn't promise you the best life in the world, but I could promise that I would never hurt you, and that I will always love you."

Author's Note: Ok, I know that this last chapter has taken me friggin forever to type out and that it's getting mushy, but bear with me peoples. I had the idea for these first four chapters during a dream, so that's why I've been saying these things have been crappy. But, the next ones, I can think up pretty easily. It's just starting out and finishing something that's the hardest. Anyways, next chapter is going to be very good. I promise. I have it all up in my brain; so unless within the next 48 hours I fall into a coma, then you have nothing to worry about. Preview summary of next chapter: Dumbledore finds out, and more Harry and Remus angst!

I have been so tired this week once again. Hm... I think I am secretly betrothed to Tired. Either that or he's my stalker. I'm on a diet now to cut back on my sugar intake and my other unhealthy food intake, so I've hung a $32 bikini up in my bedroom to constantly remind me that I want to fit in it at the beginning of this summer. That is my incentive, oh and to write more fanfiction of course. It's a pretty one too, purple and pink that makes it look like a sunset. (Not the fanfiction, but the bikini.) 

Thinking of another new story on Harry's sixth year. The good: Harry angst. The bad: The introduction of two new main characters. It sounds un-MarySueish to me, but hey, I'm the author and I could write an indebt story about crap and it'd sound alright to me.

Love, 

Jilly (Wolfy)

P.S.: Please Review! 


	5. The Exposure

Title: Rain

Author: Jillian Knight (The Wolf of Were)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: After Harry's fifth year, he's just spiraling downwards. He needs help, but where does one "mother-hen" owl turn to? No slash.

It was the sound of quite crying that woke Remus up from his sleep, and it was the sound of the bed moving that caught his attention. The rain had not drowned out this sound. He realized what it was quickly, and he turned towards the noise. In the dark room, he barely saw Harry sitting on the floor crying. 

The werewolf threw off his blankets and stood, he made his way quickly towards the child. Remus gently knelt down by the boy and stroked the top of his head while he whispered soft words in to Harry's ear. Harry did not move, save the quick contractions that the sobs induced. The boy sat still as Remus wrapped his arms around him and carried him back to the bed.

Stroking the long fringe and whispering pleasantly, Remus flanked the bed beside the child. The large tears that fell on Harry's face reminded Remus of the rain that fell outside. The werewolf gently wiped them away and kiss the boy's head again. Harry blinked and scrunched his nose.

"Moony?" The child-like voice rang through the quiet room. The werewolf heard Harry sniffle a few times. Though it was still dark, the night could never hide the brightness of Harry's glowing, emerald eyes.

"Yes, Harry?" Remus asked, tilting his head and placing it on Harry's. Remus, by now, was not expecting an answer. Harry buried his nose into the side of the pillow and with his hand touched Remus' hand skittishly. One sensitive green eye blinked innocently at the older man.

"The dark," Harry answered quietly. Remus blinked, and then his mouth let out a small, relieved smile. Maybe Harry was getting more comfortable around 

With one hand Remus maneuvered the wand to light a blue flame into a empty glass, and with the other he quietly rubbed Harry's back to get him to fall back to sleep. This had been the second time that Harry had awoken that evening, and the second time Harry had crawled out of bed. They sat in silence until Harry began trembling. 

Remus pulled the boy into his lap and sat up against the head board. Instinctively, Harry hid himself into the folds of the werewolf's shirt. It was at that moment Remus realized that Harry was crying again. 

The dark room echoed the sounds of the sprinkling rain and the soft sobs made by Harry. Remus was tired, and the hour was very late. Tucking the blanket tightly around Harry, Remus began consoling the crying boy by rubbing his back again. The blue light that the flames emitted casted a eerie, ghostly glow around the room. Remus kissed the top of Harry's blue-tinted black hair and shifted to a more comfortable position in the bed. 

Harry curled closer to the warmth and let Remus hold him. The boy sniffed pathetically and buried his nose deeper into the adult's chest. His eyes shot open when he heard a noise. To the boy's amazement, the sound came from the warmth, from Remus. The repetitive thumps sent a warm, safe sensation through the child. It was last thing Harry could remember before falling asleep to the thumps was the steady feeling of completion that the sound gave him.

Remus stretched as he woke from his sleep. Outside, the rain was pouring down heavily now. Heavy beats danced upon the windows and the roof made the sound as if the rain wanted to collapse Headquarters. The wizard was not sure when he fell asleep last night, nor why there was a strong pain in his neck and back. 

"The answer of that question is that you let Mr. Potter sleep on you last night, and it, consequently, brings me to my next important question as well." 

Remus almost jumped out of his skin. He winced as he jerked his neck around to see the person sitting in his desk chair, twiddling his thumbs impatiently. 

"Dumbledore," the werewolf rasped surprised. Remus had just pieced together what had happened last night, and how he had fallen asleep pressed up against the headboard. But Harry was not in his lap sleeping. Looking wildly around the room, Remus saw Harry standing in front of a window in his threadbare nightclothes, staring out the window and watching the black morning.

"Remus, I was quite flummoxed this morning when Poppy came up to my office to speak with me about Harry. I was even more shocked when I found out that Harry was not at his usual summer retreat as well. Can you answer me why Harry is here, while he is meant to be at the Durselys?"

The werewolf growled unconsciously as he bit back the answer. "My concern of Harry's well being weighed more than your concern of him, that's why. Poppy's already told you the reason why he's here."

The old wizard did not look amused. The usual twinkle in his eye was gone completely, replaced by something else. Remus knew the Headmaster wanted to say something. The werewolf could almost smell it reeking off him. 

Remus' thoughts were cut off by a little sneeze in Harry's direction. "Harry, come back to bed. You'll catch your death of something standing around this drafty room." 

For once, the boy did exactly what was told. When he reached the bed, Remus pulled back the comforter, letting Harry slip in bed beside him. The boy quickly curled up by Remus. The werewolf smiled down as the child grasped onto his robe tightly and buried his nose into his shoulder. 

"The Order knows, I informed them when I flooed in." 

Remus' nose wrinkled. "Even the Weasleys?"

"Molly and Ronald were quite displeased and have requested a visit tonight."

Harry gave an involuntary shudder, strong enough to catch Remus' attention.

"What are you playing at? Do you think that Harry wants to be seen right now in front of his friends in this kind of shape!" Remus whispered abrasively. 

"Well, Remus, you should have thought about that when you brought him here."

"So did you wish me to take him to St. Mungo's then?" He knew the last place Dumbledore would want was for him to take Harry to St. Mungo's--Dumbledore had no foothold to rule over. To Dumbledore and his 'cause,' St. Mungo's was always a last resort.

"Now, Remus, be sensible. The Medi-witches would not even let you into Harry's room if you committed him there." The werewolf winced, that was a low blow.

"Albus Dumbledore, what in the name of Merlin are you thinking!" Remus recognized this voice right away. Madame Pomfrey to the rescue. Well, he hoped anyway. "The poor dear's as sick as a dragon with a head cold! Oh, and thank you, Albus, for setting Molly and Alastor on me! I had to stun Molly and threaten Alastor to let me in this accursed door!" Madame Pomfrey shared a few pointed comments before Dumbledore asked the first question.

"Is Harry ill to your knowledge?" Dumbledore asked. Poppy sighed expressively and placed her wand at Harry's temple. She pulled it away after a few short moments.

"His temperature's normal and I can't find anything wrong with the dear, but Albus, the poor boy's exhausted from something! Look at him, Albus, and don't you dare tell me something not wrong with him or I'll commit you!" She cried indignantly, shaking her wand at him.

"Poppy, what he needs to see are his friends. Mrs. Granger and young Mr. Weasley will certainly raise the boy out of this slump. Ah, I have an absolutely splendid idea. How about I come to dinner tonight, and have a little sit down with everyone at the table?"

"Albus... Do not make me hurt you. Harry might not be ready to eat with so many people tonight; he might become ill again and relapse. Think about Harry!" 

"Well, Poppy, in that case, Severus must come along as well. I'll tell Molly what time we'll be stopping by for dinner."

After Dumbledore had left, Poppy turned to Remus and they both visibly sighed.

"Remus, dear, why do I feel like I've just hexed myself in the foot?"

The werewolf just shook his head, smiling grimly. The rain had increased in power now, if possible. Remus had a funny feeling that even a mermaid could drown outside if it looked up.

"Have you eaten yet, Remus?"

"No, just I'll summon some kind of broth in a few minutes."

"How did Harry sleep last night after I left?"

"Very well, he only woke up twice, but he fell off to sleep quickly."

The medi-witch nodded and stood. "Well, I best be off. I have to update a few wards and ponder over what I have to wear for tonight's dinner."

Remus smiled and patted her arm. "Then I'll see you later, I have to give this little rascal a bath and myself one too."

They said their goodbyes and Poppy was off.

Remus groaned as he stretched his back. He heard a giggled and turned to Harry.

"Quiet you," he said in good nature, "I was woken up too early for my enjoyment." Remus gently patted the top of the raven hair and pulled the child into a one-armed hug. 

Tonight was going to be a very hectic night. 

Author's Note: Well, I sure you're all probably thinking that I'll write in this author's note about how disappointed I am, and how this thing doesn't sound right, blah blah bla... Finally, after discussing it with a friend, I realized that I picture this in my brain, but I can't seem to write what I see on paper... So, my readers, I'm reevaluating my usage of adjectives, phrases and clauses... 

This week in the author's world has been, as always, hectic... There's a writing contest at my school right now for poems, short stories, and essays. First place I think is $150 bucks. I have some ideas, but I don't know if they'll work. I've got till the end of February, and all I've written is a couple stores about the water and ocean... and one about cutting... hehe... Couldn't get ride of my angst, I'm sorry, I'm addicted to it... I'm thinking about posting them on fictionpress... My screen name on that is the same on this site too. I'm not that good at writing essays or poems, so the best way to go is short stories. I can do this... I can write this... I know I can. But some support would be wonderful also... lol.

Well, I'm sure you all want to know what's going to happen next chapter, so I'm not going to be mean and leave you hanging. Next chapter, the dinner with Snape, Dumbledore, Weasleys, and everybody else... And the exposing of Harry's illness. But, don't worry folks, next chapter is not going to be last. Hm... I'm thinking about instituting the first poll question: What do you want to see for dinner? 

Love, 

Jilly (Wolfy)

P.S.: Please Review! 


	6. The Disease

Title: Rain

Author: Jillian Knight (The Wolf of Were)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: After Harry's fifth year, he's just spiraling downwards. He needs help, but where does one "mother-hen" owl turn to? No slash.

Sometimes, especially in these types of situations, Remus hated it when he was correct. He and Harry had fallen back to sleep quickly after Madam Pomfrey's exit, and when Remus had awoken back up in the late afternoon, Harry had been very stubborn. The child simply did not want to get up, did not want Remus to leave him, and above all, did not want to take a bath. So, Remus had to charm Harry to be clean. The task was easy, but it did cause for Harry to awake suddenly at the magic's effect.

At that moment, the two wizards were making themselves ready to leave the bedroom that had served the two as a safe haven for the past three days. Harry had just stood there, looking and acting very self-conscious about himself as Remus helped him put on his robes. The fabric hung off the child, making him look thinner than he already was.

The werewolf frowned when he realized that Harry did not seem to notice his own health problems. Remus knew that Harry cared about others and other's feelings, but Remus knew that sometimes, the child's own well-being was the last thing on the his mind. Remus was sure that Harry realized he was different from other children, especially among his best friend and his large family.

It pained Remus to think that Harry would be so much like himself, when Harry should have been his own carefree self. Harry took everything in strides, just like Remus did, one thing right after another. 

The werewolf carefully turned over Harry's wrist and lifted up the sleeves one by one. There were no marks, no scars; just pale alabaster skin and bright blue veins. When he released the boy's arms, Remus drew Harry close and held him in a hug . This fear was one less thing to worry about.

"Moony?" The child whispered shyly from the folds of Remus' robes. Remus had discovered earlier that afternoon that Harry would still not look Remus in the face. Harry had no self-confidence, no real feeling of faith in himself; Remus had known that since Harry's third year. The werewolf was constantly reminded by Harry that the child needed something more than just a nurse to heal him.

Remus gently patted Harry's hair down as he thought more about the child. He could remember when Harry was just an infant, he had the confidence only a firstborn had. This instinct that Harry had developed, was obviously taught while Harry was a young child.

He let Harry lay down for another hour as he got ready for dinner and the arrival of Madame Pomfrey. When she did come, Remus listened to her lamented speech on why Harry should not be acting this way and how he should be acting another. 

"Ahh, Remus, how are you doing today? Yes, good, Harry is with you also." Albus Dumbledore smiled down from his tiny half-moon glasses and twisted his old face into a stressed, but inviting, smile. Remus and Harry had just entered the Drawing room when everyone was alerted to their presence by Dumbledore. 

Harry clenched Remus' arm when he felt the eyes of ten different people fall upon him. Remus could see Dumbledore frown for a second , but the old wizard quickly changed his facade before anyone else could notice.

"Where is Severus?" Remus said, avoiding Molly's and Ron's stares and searching around the room. 

"He's coming, don't fret. Now, Molly, why don't we partake of that delicious meal you prepared, eh?" Dumbledore chuckled grandfatherly, and led everyone into the kitchen. The door softly closed to signal the next late guest.

"Severus, there you are, good thing you're here, Molly made singing hinnies for dessert! Come, come, you know how much I enjoy Molly's cooking." Dumbledore smiled back at Molly at that last comment. 

"Albus, I cannot just drop everything I have planned just for a..." he paused, sneering at Ron's face, "dinner-date." Remus watched as Severus searched the room, a habit that Severus had fallen to years ago. When his eyes landed on Harry, leaning haphazardly on Remus, something sparked in his eyes. It was then that Remus knew that Severus knew...

"Why is Potter out of bed?" Severus dangerously whispered. He turned to Dumbledore for the answer, not Remus or Poppy. 

Dumbledore blinked unceremoniously. "To eat dinner, what else?" 

"This child has Morrison's Disease. What is he doing out of bed?" Severus repeated his question as he walked elegantly across the room and knelt down in front of Harry to feel his forehead. Poppy let out a gasp and rushed out of the room to the fireplace. She was gone before anyone could stop her.

"Lupin, take the boy back to bed, and give him this," Severus procured a small draught of sleeping potion out of his outer robes and handed it to Remus. Remus took in unquestionably. 

"Now, now, Severus, sending Harry to bed without supper is not going to cure whatever disease he has," Dumbledore stated. Remus saw Severus close his eyes and silently count down from one hundred. 

"Fine, Albus, but this is not my business anymore." Severus stood quickly and made his way into the kitchen.

During dinner, Remus was sited between Severus and the eldest Weasley, while Harry sat directly across from him between his two friends. The youngest Weasley kept asking him questions about his summer, and Harry never did answer. Molly had packed his plate full of so much food, it was miracle to see the boy over the huge stack of food. Severus was watching Harry, Dumbledore was watching Harry, Ms. Granger, Molly, and Ms. Weasley watching Harry,--everyone at the table was watching Harry, including Remus. 

Ms. Granger had given up on speaking to Harry, she was too busy trying to remember what exactly Morrison's Disease was. Remus, on the other hand, knew it was a new strain of Wizarding disease. He was required by the Ministry of Magic, because of him being a werewolf, to take a medical course. 

Harry stared at his lap most of the meal until Remus decided the silence was enough.

"Harry," Remus began quietly, trying to catch the boy's attention. It worked extremely well, Harry's head bobbed up and his eyes reached pleadingly towards his own. "If you eat ten spoonfuls of your soup, I'll tell you another story tonight, and you can pick it." 

Harry skittishly picked up the spoon and began to eat the ploughman's soup Molly had made. His plan worked quite well, a few minutes and an half-empty bowlful of soup later, Harry was done eating, and Severus was the first to stand.

"It was a tolerable meal, Mrs. Weasley. Remus, bring the boy, I must speak to you and Albus." Remus nodded and rose to fetch Harry from his seat. 

"It was a lovely meal, Molly," Remus said, excusing Harry and him from the table.

When Severus and Remus made there way into Remus' room, Severus told him something that changed his whole life.

"I'm not going to lie to you like Albus will, Lupin. What you have there is a very ill child. Dumbledore and St. Mungo's can't do anything for the boy and neither can I or Pomfrey. His illness has prolonged too far."

"Severus, wait, what exactly does Harry have?" 

Severus sighed and sat in Remus' desk chair. "Potter has Morrison's Disease. I must account on my error to test the child for the disease. Usually only muggleborn children and Slytherin students are tested for it. Kylie Morrison, a Slytherin student at Hogwarts a few years ago, was the first known case of it. Lupin, I'm sorry, but Potter will never be Potter again."

Remus could not help it; he took in a quick gasp of air. "Is he going to..." Remus felt a huge weight form in his stomach and chest.

"No, Potter will never be Potter again, like we know him, because of you." Severus' dark eyes flashed. "Morrison's Disease occurs after the ill-in-question's savior dies. I can only presumed it was Black that was Potter's hope. Do you know why Potter chose him? It would aide in my quest to get Albus out of hair and dungeons for a while."

Remus knew the answer to that question, all last summer Sirius told him of his dreams. Dreams of how he was free again, and how Remus was cured of his disease, and how Harry lived with the both of them. The dreams of how they all lived together in this happy home where there was no Ministry and especially no Dark Lord. But, they were all now a dead man's dreams.

"Sirius promised Harry a home." Remus hoarsely said. He looked to his right, at Harry who was leaning up against him.

"Padfoot?" Harry whispered, suddenly sitting up and looking around the room. After a few seconds of searching, he turned back to Remus and wordlessly asked him where he was.

"As I thought." Severus quietly said to himself. "Morrison's Disease is rare Lupin. Now that Potter has this, there must be some items to do."

"Like what, Severus." Remus quietly whispered into his hand.

"We need to know how long his foster parents abused him, and what exactly did they do to him." 

Author's Note: First off, this thing has been sitting on my comp since last month and I didn't realized it. I'd like to thank texasjeanette for first saying "Um... hey, you still alive? *poke, poke...*" I've just been so freaking busy because of my stupid Latin project... that's due Friday, but I'll do that after I write the next chapter... and I JUST got done with FCATs (thank you, Jesus!).

This March has been the hectic month from hell. My mother, three days before her 46th birthday, decided she wanted to spend her birthday in Disney. ... Yeah so it wasn't bad, I actually enjoyed it. Animal Kingdom and Epcot were my favorites. (Did you guys know that in England (in Epcot) that in one of their stores they sell trumped up British-styled Harry Potter books! ... I thought that was kinda neat.) Then last week was even worse cause it was "let's stress out over what classes I'm going to take and see who else is going to take them" week. Next weekend I'm going BACK down to Orlando (That's going to make my third 8 hour car ride down there this month... new record for me.) for JCL State Forum. I've been painting the homoerotic love story of Apollo and Hyacinthus for the Art Competition at State. I'm still thinking of a title. 

Anyways, I am alive, ... and I have written... Thank you for all you people who had patiently waited and after a month you just kicked me from my proverbial sleep! This is dedicated chapter is dedicated to all my repeat readers and reviewers wondering what the hell was up!

Today, I was looking through my e-mail cause I hadn't been at home/been very busy for the last 3 weeks cause I was at Disneyland... and I saw the ff.net reviews... and I read them and went "Oh, Shit!"

So, now you have your little chapter and the next one will be coming up next week....

Sorry!

Much love, 

Jilly (Wolfy)

P.S.: Please review even though I suck!


End file.
